The Auction
by gnomesbeatfaeries
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. hinty at leekara, but not really anything. Something about what the people on galactica do in thier free time. please r&r. if u didn't notice, i upped the rating, cuz this story seems to have a life of it's own. bu
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Lee. You know you want to," said Kara.

"I will not. I refuse to deface myself in such a way," responded Lee.

"Too late," said Kara as several of the younger women aboard Galactica dragged Lee down the hall. Kara moved over as several of the female mechanical staff pulled their chief down the hall. As she wandered the halls, Kara wondered why she was not participating in this 'defacement,' as Lee had called it. The 'defacement' was Cally's idea. All of the more 'desirable' males were going to be auctioned off: all proceeds go, of course, to charity. Unfortunately, most of the men seemed to be rather unwilling to go along with it. Kara would love to get her hands on one of her superior officers, or as she called them, superior assholes. Making them run 5 gazillion laps around the ship seemed like a wonderful idea. Unfortunately, Kara had spent the last of her free soap (the current currency in the fleet) on booze several weeks ago. When she turned a corner, Starbuck was hit with a wave of sound. It seemed that Kara had stumbled, by accident of course, on the auction.

"We now have this fine pilot. Ummmm," Kara laughed, for it seemed the auctioneer (who was quite drunk on bribes by now) had forgotten a name, "HOTDOG," screamed someone from the audience. "Hotdog, yes, yes, that's his name. So," and it continued. Kara guessed that she was on the latter half of the proceedings, for the platform that the auction was taking place on was mostly empty. Finally hotdog was given to a random lady, and the last pilot was up.

"Now who would like to pay some big soap for Lee Adama, our favorite CEG. Come on ladies, you know you want him!" A heated battle soon ensued between Ellen Tigh (it seemed the XO was off Galactica this weekend) and several pilots that Lee had put on CAP one too many times. Seeing Lee's face, Kara laughed. He looked like someone had just run over his pet aardvark. Kara decided to do something.

After quickly running to Lee's locker and grabbing all 10 of his soaps, Kara returned to see the battle in full swing.

"Five Soaps," yelled Mrs. Tigh.

"Five and a quarter," yelled one of the random voices (yes, there are a lot of them)

"TEN SOAPS," screamed Kara. Everyone looked put out, except Lee. There was definitely a look of relief on his face.

"Sold to the nice blond lady with all the soap!" yelled the auctioneer (since he was drunk, it came out to more "ssssol ter da n-hiccup- lerdy wit all der sup"). Lee made his way down to her.

"You look like someone just told you that all the cylons are dead and we can go home!" yelled Kara over the exiting crowd. Lee just smiled in relief.

"So. I thought you were out of soap? Where'd you get ten cakes from?" asked Lee quietly when everyone left.

"Let's just say we can now be broke together." replied Starbuck.

"KARA!" Lee yelled, and made a grab at her. But, Kara was far out of reach, up the hall and around the corner before Lee could finish. Needless to say, he went after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what he'll do when he catches me?" thought Kara, "Maybe he'll put me in the brig. Or maybe he'll get down on hands and knees and thank me. You never know with him. You never know with me either."

"Kara Thrace get your ass back here!" Lee yelled.

The sound of laughter came floating back from farther up the corridor. "You can't catch me, cuz I'm starbuck!" yelled Kara, quoting a very well known Colonial children's rhyme.

"Too late," panted Lee, "that corridor's a dead end." Sure enough it was. Lee came up on Kara leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor. She was panting. Hard. It made Lee smile.

"Watcha gonna do, throw me in the hack?" whispered Kara through her pants.

"No, not exactly," said Lee as he came towards her.

"He's getting awful close," thought Kara, "really, really close." Then he was too close. Well, not too close. Just a little bit closer and, ahhh. Kara groaned as his lips brushed her's. Then Lee moved forward, deepening the kiss. This time, they both groaned. The kiss was forbidden fruit, and they both knew it.

"Regs Kara," whispered Lee as he pulled slightly back. Not far enough. Kara's hands, previously held at her sides, snaked their way into his hair.

"Frack the regs," Kara replied as she moved closer. And closer. Another groan. This kiss lasted longer. And longer. And longer.

"Umph," Groaned Kara as she fell backwards.

"Grumph," said Lee. It seemed that Kara had not been leaning on the wall, but on a door.

"Captain Adama, Lieutenant Thrace, how nice to see you," said a voice. Lee looked up.

"Madame President, it's nice to see you too." Lee could feel Kara vibrating beneath him with suppressed laughter.

"Gettoff me Lee," said Kara. Lee didn't move. Until Kara pushed him off.

"It's always nice to see you, Madame President. But, I uhhh, have some business I need to attend to." And Kara took off like a rocket through the halls.

"And I uhhh have to make sure she doesn't uhhh kill herself," said Lee as he sprinted after her, "or me," he added silently.

"Always nice to see young love," said the president.

"Hmmph. Not when it goes against regulations," said a gruff voice.

"Your just upset that it's your son," she said consolingly. And then the door was closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhhhh," Kara screamed as she raced down the halls.

"I swear to the Gods, I WILL catch you," Lee yelled.

"That's what you think!" screamed Kara. She continued down her corridor until she reached the mess hall. Recently used for the auction, the room was not even empty now. After Kara jumped over a table she ran strait into Cally.

"Sorry Cally gotta go," and Kara was off. Into the kitchen, down the hall, and ahhhhh into her room. Right, hatch closed.

"Told you you'd never get me," said Kara through the door.

"That's what you think," said a voice behind her. Arms encircled her body.

"Lee?" asked Kara.

"Hmmmf," said Lee inbetween kissing her neck.

"What the frack do you think your doing?"

"Don't worry, I already checked. No one in here but us."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I plan to have sex with you."

"Oh. Good answer," said Kara with a grin as she turned around. She placed her arms around his neck and got to work kissing him back. This continued for several minutes, until there was a sound coming from the door. It sounded like someone might be banging on it, but considering that all the hatches on Galactica were soundproof, they couldn't tell.

"Might wanna open that," said Kara, rather breathlessly.

"Frack," said Lee, but he went to the door like a good little captain. "Dad, ummmh how are you?" Kara giggled. It would be just like the commander to walk in on his son and best pilot going at it.

"Hi, sir," said Kara, with a belated salute, "Anything going on?"

"No, just checking to see if there was anybody in here abusing the auction. It seems that no one is, so I'll be going." And with that, he left.

"Umm Lee?" Kara asked.

"Yes?"

"Who was it that bought your dad at the auction?"

"President Roslin?"

"Oh," was all Kara could get out before Lee had her stepping back to her bed.


End file.
